


Sticky Stuff

by dancerjb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Ianto gets a bit stuck up!!!  Owen annoys his Captain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, I just like to experiment with them from time to time.
> 
> This is a result of a challenge set by zazajb. Her theme for me was Misunderstandings her words for me were field, rope, angry and her phrase for me was Just get out of my face - go - now!

 

“Ianto …. Ianto, where are you?”   Jack was getting worried now. He’d sent Ianto across the field following the reading on the portable rift monitor. He knew he should have gone with him. They didn’t know what they were up against. But as always Ianto had said he would be alright and would call if he needed any help.  
  
That was thirty minutes ago. Surely he should have contacted him or one of the others by now.

“Owen, it’s Jack, have you heard from Yan?”

“No sorry Jack, I haven’t and Gwen’s here with me, she’s shaking her head, she’s not seen him either.”

“Jack” it was Tosh, “I can’t raise Ianto on the comms. He said he was going into a building about fifteen minutes ago, but everything’s gone quiet now.”

Jack was becoming more agitated. Where could he be? Ianto had told him he would be ok and not to worry. But that’s what Jack did best, worry about all of his team. They all looked to him for guidance and they knew that he loved them all. Ok his love for Ianto _was_ different, but he’d never want any harm to come to them.

Just then his comms crackled.

“Jack …. Jack …. can you hear me? Please say you can …. Jack I need your help.”

“Ianto …. Yan, is that you? Where are you? What’s happened?”

“Jack, I’m in the large barn like building at the far end of the field. Please, I need your help.”

“Ok, we’ll be there in a couple of minutes.”

“No Jack,  just you,  not the others,  please,  just you.  Alone.”  
  
“Hey guys Ianto’s ok, I’m just off to see what he’s found, I’ll meet you back at the SUV in twenty minutes. Anything out of the ordinary, don’t forget to bring samples.”

“Right Jack!” exclaimed Owen “is everything alright? Ianto sounded scared.”

“Yeah, he’ll be ok, I’m just heading over to him now.”

Breaking into a run Jack was beginning to panic in case anything serious had happened to his lover.

Reaching the building, Jack stopped to listen for any sounds coming from inside. Drawing his webley, he slowly pushed the door open and looked inside. It was pitch black and he couldn’t see his hand in front of his face, let alone anything else. Carefully he entered the building and closed the door. Waiting for his eyes to adjust to the light, he listened for any sounds. Hearing what sounded like a whimper he began picking his way across the barn.

Whispering, he called out “Ianto …. Yan, where are you? Give me a sign that I’m heading in the right direction.” 

Nothing, no sounds now. He was becoming frustrated. He needed to find his gorgeous Welshman, he was determined to obey his wishes and not have the others involved.

He shouted again. Louder this time. “Yan, for goodness sake where are you, I can’t see you. Please just tell me where you are.”

Suddenly something dropped down in front of him. Looking up Jack came face to face with an upside down Ianto.

“What the …. Ianto what’s happened?”

“Not sure Jack, I was following the directions on the scanner when my feet got caught in something. I tried stepping over it, but it had me stranded. The next thing I know, I’m upside down, can’t move my feet, and the blood’s rushing to my head. Now I’m getting a headache.”

“What happened to the spike on the monitor?”

“It disappeared as soon as I ended up like this. Please Jack, get me down I don’t feel so good.”

With that Ianto passed out.

“Yan …. Yan, wake up. Please don’t do this to me.  _I’ve got to get help_ , I’m sorry, _I’ve got to get the others_.”

Jack tapped his comms “Owen, Gwen, Tosh I need all of you in the barn, Ianto’s unconscious. I need your help to get him down. Please hurry.”

“Jack we’re on our way, don’t worry he’ll be ok. He’s tougher than you think.” Exclaimed Gwen.

What seemed like an eternity, but was only a couple of minutes, the rest of the team burst through the door. They had thought to bring flashlights with them.

“Jack, where are you?” shouted Owen.

“Over here! Hurry, but be careful I don’t know if there are any more traps in here!”

“Why what’s happened?” came the question from Tosh.

“Look, just get over here I need your help ….NOW”

Quickly but cautiously the three of them made their way to Jack.

“OK, where’s the tea boy and what’s he got himself into now?”

“Look Owen, if you’ve nothing sensible to say just keep you mouth shut. I’m not in the mood for your sarcasm. I just want Yan back down here with me, where he belongs.”

On that remark the three remaining friends looked up to where Jack was staring. Seeing Ianto upside down and unconscious brought them to their senses.

“What the hell happened here?”

“Not sure Gwen, when I got to him all he managed to say before he passed out was something about getting caught and the monitor ceasing to bleep. We have to get him down now before anything else happens to him.”

“Right, Owen try to find a way of getting up there, Tosh see if you can shed some more light on to where Ianto’s feet are. Jack, just …. Just do what you do best with Ianto. Hold on to his hands, talk to him, tell him everything’s going to be alright, and Jack …. Tell him that you love him.”

Jack looked at Gwen, he knew how much that had hurt her to say. She still had feelings for him he knew, but he had reinforced it on numerous occasions, that he only had eyes for Ianto. He smiled at her in thank you for taking charge. He was no good to anyone with his lover in this state.

“Hey, who put you in charge PC Cooper?”

“Oh shut up Owen and just get on with what Gwen’s asked ….no _told_ you to do. Ianto needs our help so just shut up alright?”

Tosh was getting angry with Owen now. Yes, she still had feelings for him, but not when he was in this mood.

They all looked at Tosh, Jack thankful she’d said something because what he’d had in mind for Owen would probably have seen him flat on the floor with a bloodied nose. 

Gwen smiled at her, gently touched her arm and whispered “thank you.”

Owen was too shocked to say anything, so he just got on with what he’d been asked to do. He found a ladder leading up to another floor. As he went up he could smell something sweet. Using his flashlight and carefully picking his way across the floor, he found himself stood looking over a balcony. Attached to the cross bars was a rope, he went to see if he could pull it up. But as he touched it a sticky black substance transferred onto his hands.

“Jack, I’ve found where he’s attached to, but there’s a problem. I can’t pull him up, the rope is covered in some black, sweet smelling sticky goo. What do you want me to do?”

“I’m on my way. Tosh, Gwen keep your eyes on Yan, if he starts to come around talk to him and let me know immediately, OK?” 

“Right Jack” they said in unison.

Jack made his way up to Owen. The pair of them looked over at Ianto then at the rope.

“Ok, we need to cut him down.”

 "Jack if we do that, what’s he going to land on?”

“Me! I’ll go down and catch him when he falls. After all he caught me when Myfanwy dropped me in the old warehouse.”

“Ok, just let me go back to the SUV for some gloves, don’t want to get this goo all over me. Then I’ll cut him down.”

“Fuck the gloves Owen, we haven’t got the time. You’ll cut him down as soon as I get back downstairs, got that?”

Owen looked at Jack questioning his reasoning.

“Look Owen, if you don’t like it _you_ can go down and catch him!”

“Alright Jack, I’ll do it, but I’m not happy about it.”

“Your comments have been noted. I’ll talk to you when we get back to the Hub.”

With that Jack was racing for the stairs. As soon as he was underneath Ianto he shouted up “Right Owen, NOW!”

Owen grabbed the rope and with a laser scalpel, he cut through it, dropping Ianto onto his Captain, his lover.

“Ianto my love, can you hear me? Yan, please come back to me. I love you, I need you.”

Owen, who by now had rejoined the rest of them, Gwen and Tosh stared at Jack knelt on the floor cradling Ianto and rocking backwards and forwards as he spoke.

“Ianto ….please ….I promise I’ll take more care of you, just ….just wake up, please.”

A slight moan escaped the young Welshman’s lips and his eyes flickered open.

“Jack ….what ….happened? Where am I?”

“You’re safe my love. No one is going to do anything to hurt you anymore.”

Jack found Ianto’s lips and gently kissed him. The others, except Owen, smiled and started back to the SUV. Owen groaned at the sight of these two gorgeous men showing their love for one another. Gwen and Tosh grabbed Owens arms and pulled him after them, but not before Jack realised what was happening.

“Listen Owen, we’re fine. I said I’d speak to you back at the Hub. So why don’t you just get out of my face ….go ….now!”

Owen, shocked at what Jack had just said, turned and went with Gwen and Tosh.

Jack reclaimed Ianto’s lips as he helped his lover to his feet.

“Come on, let’s get you home and into bed. You’ve had a tough morning.”

 Smiling, Ianto said “Mmmm yes please Jack, bed sounds like a wonderful idea, but only if you’ll join me!”

“Let me get rid of the others and then I’m all yours!”

Smiling, arms wrapped around each other they made for the SUV and home. 

 

End

 


End file.
